Rise of the Golden King
by The Oblivion Overlord
Summary: A unique quirk. Bestowed upon a boy who wants to be a true hero. Midoriya Izuku, the teen will go on to become one of the best heroes his generation has to offer. But unknown to him, something malevolent walks in the shadows. The shadows which Izuku seems to know, will it be his undoing? Or a blessing?


**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

**Now, I think you can see the normal deal here. Most of my fics normally have OP or army parts. Though I think you guys and gals are saying that is an understatement. But here is a new story that won't leave my head and I think I can say that this is unique.**

**Midoriya Izuku… Shall have a quirk of his own, similar to Yaoyorozu's Creation Quirk. But… I'll say this. Aetherial Dwemer Constructor. That means Elder Scrolls Dwemer mechanical creatures and even modded dwemer versions of creatures. :D**

**Behold… The Rise of the Golden King.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the idea.**

* * *

Prologue – The birth of a quirk

* * *

A young child of 5 years old currently sat in a hospital bed, writing on his new notebook with fervor. All the while thinking about the events that led him to be in the hospital for 2 days.

* * *

\- Flashback -

* * *

"_**You can't be a hero." **_

_Those words echoed in the mind of a young child. A green haired, green eyed child of 5 years old named Midoriya Izuku. Said child is also currently in his room on his bed leaning against the wall, various notebooks scattered around him._

_He looked at the current notebook in his hand which was titled 'Visions of a Quirk', Izuku looked at it with apprehension before clenching his small hands around it._

"_**You do not have a quirk."**_

_Izuku grit his teeth as those words continued to echo in his head. The young boy is smarter than most kids his age, even smarter than his childhood friend Katsuki._

_The two friends found out that Katsuki was an early bloomer and gained his quirk. Explosion, which Izuku broke down what exactly it does almost immediately after seeing it, which almost freaked Katsuki, his parents and his mom out. Even more so when the doctor that tested him reported that what Izuku said was all correct._

_Knowing that Izuku's a nerd. Katsuki's words. He began to at least TRY to decipher Izuku's mumblings, which led to him training also early using Izuku's ideas which worried his parents and Izuku's mom Inko._

'I refuse! I know I have a quirk!' _Izuku screamed out in his mind, he opened his notebook which showed the somewhat similar set of dreams he keeps having. Him filled with a blue energy, then him creating a sort of golden metal that's not actually gold, then various creations made of said golden metal with a sort of steampunk-esque vibe to them._

_So, with that said and done. Izuku ran and began chatting to Katsuki on the computer, who almost decided to end their friendship because of him being 'quirkless', Midoriya Izuku began to talk to Katsuki. About his visions, that they were too well thought out and that his quirk might be a late manifestation._

_His theory was regarded with suspicion from his childhood friend but Izuku pressed on and pointed out about late quirk manifestations, he also said that the quirks could also have an activation sequence._

_Izuku thought he was about to lose his friend when he was surprised as Katsuki just chatted back fine, and that he better not hold him back which made Izuku laugh as he knew that was a typical Kacchan response._

_\- A day later -_

_The green haired child ran to the park to meet up with Katsuki, who was sitting on a bench seemingly staring off into nothing. The two noticed each other and Izuku stopped in front of Katsuki who just stared back at him with an impassive gaze._

"_So Kacchan..." Izuku started, not even unnerved by Bakugou's uncharacteristic silence._

_The silence that followed between them was almost too much. Katsuki opened his mouth to speak when both of them heard a huge explosion and Izuku looked up to see a huge torn piece of a metal beam come hurdling towards them._

_Without thinking, Izuku moved forwards startling Katsuki and pushed the blonde kid to the side, who realized with a growing horror that his friend was going to get hurt badly._

_Izuku closed his eyes to accept his fate when he felt it…_

_**Ba-dump.**_

_His eyes snapped open as he felt everything go into slow motion, his pupils turning a bright blue green with a line of glowing green energy formed a circle in both of Izuku's iris._

_**Ba-dump**_

_His small body felt a large burst of energy as all his blood vessels and veins glowed blue green, as if the energy was in his very blood… his essence._

_**Ba-dump**_

_With the last thump of his heart, he realized with a grim mental expression that his perception of time started to speed up and he quickly held up his hands towards the metal beam and closed his eyes to prepare for the pain. He didn't notice his body bulk up as if to increase muscle mass. _

_Izuku felt the metal beam slam into his hands and push him back, carving a trench in the playground as he was pushed back far. His nerves screaming out in pain from the shock of having a huge object slam onto his small body._

_Izuku opened his right eye and turned slightly to see behind him that he was about to hit a family home, he turned back and willed his quirk to do what he saw in the vision. 'Please… please!… PLEASE! CREATE! LEGIONNAIRE!' He yelled in his mind._

_The young boy felt his quirk seemingly do stuff on its own before he felt four cold metal hands on his back and looked back to see golden metallic humanoid skeletons that were carving their own trenches with their outstretched legs._

_Willing his tiny body to push to past his safe limits, Izuku instinctively expelled the energy from inside him and promptly blast the piece of metal away, which landed harmlessly in the middle of the road._

_Panting hard, Izuku swayed as his body shrunk and the glowing eyes and veins disappeared. He only vaguely heard the two constructs disappearing and Kacchan running towards him when his eyes rolled up into his head and he fell forwards on his face._

* * *

\- End of flashback -

* * *

The young green boy looked at his notebook, his eyes moving at unseen speeds as he juts down notes with equal speed, all the while muttering. "From what I could gleam from that single activation, I have what appears to be a limitless core of energy in my chest, attached to my heart. Still uncontrollable, and the energy flowing causes me to bulk up, increasing power but possibly losing speed. The energy is strange as it resonates with the strange golden metal, which is also equally strange as it is not gold because it is far sturdier. If my suspicion is correct, then metal is probably stronger than folded steel and possibly nearly on par with one of the strongest metals to exist. Strange I was able to create a full humanoid in one go, but probably due to adrenaline, must test out creation aspect later alongside with energy aspect. Known limits, too much power makes me suffer, either too much power to control, or dangerous outcome should I expel it all quickly in one go… mutter... mutter... mutter..." He continued on unawares.

This is what the scene of Inko, Katsuki, his parents, and the doctor walked into, they immediately sweatdropped at the sight of Izuku just jotting down and muttering at a rapid pace that was hard to follow.

Katsuki however could understand parts of it and was kind of glad that his friend unlocked his quirk the same age as him. But enough about that he thought, he began to walk close to the bed and decided to hand chop Izuku's noggin which caused him to yelp and stop.

"Stop that muttering! The doc's here to give ya a check up." The blonde haired boy said while pointing a thumb behind him to the doctor.

Izuku blushed and looked down at his notebook closing it. "S-sorry." He murmured.

The doctor however just shook his head. "It's fine child. It's perfectly understandable that you want to explore what your quirk does as early as possible. But you can do that later, for now I'll have to check you for anything bad. Ok?" He was met with a quiet ok from the child.

Inko however… Was silent, and a didn't even shed her tears normally. In fact she looked… fearful. However despite the fear, she returned to normal and her waterworks began as she cried and hugged Izuku close to her bosom. "My baby boy! You are ok. Don't worry, you are gonna be ok. Are you hurt? Does anything hurt?" Her myriad of concerned questions were stopped by Izuku.

"I'm fine mom. Really I'm fine, just tired." The young green child said, his words slightly muffled as his face was in his mom's chest.

Izuku wasn't a blind boy however. He saw the split second fearful look Inko had and wondered why was she scared of him… no, it wasn't because of him. She was scared FOR him, and he doesn't know why. But he knew, he just knew it had to do with something about his quirk.

He noticed that while the doctor was giving him a checkup, Katsuki was next to his bed looking at him with a small grin and a gleam in his eyes. "Now you got your quirk. We are still friends, but we are now Rivals!" Katsuki's declaration stunned the Midoriya family, and his parents.

"But Kacchan-" He was stopped by the raised hand of Katsuki. "Yeah you probably wondering how that will work but we can still hang out, but in stuff like tests and our quirk we don't help each other and we try to one up each other yeah?" Kacchan said with a fist to his chest and a huge grin.

The young green child looked apprehensive before he nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess so. BUT!" His sudden but surprised Katsuki enough for him to jump a bit. "You will have to take all the notes I made about you and your quirk. After that, I will not make any notes for you unless you ask me… or if I want to make one for myself, ok?" Izuku noticed Katsuki thinking for a split second before he nodded, he saw the blonde kid blush a bit, which confused the two families before they saw him raise a pinky.

"Let's promise to be the greatest heroes… Ok, Deku?!" He said with a huge blush on his face from doing an uncool thing as pinky promising. Izuku smiled brightly and looped his pinky with his friend's before they shook them. "I promise." He said with a huge smile.

* * *

\- 10 years later -

* * *

Midoriya Izuku changed a lot over the course of his years. He trained his quirk, with the energy aspect he made sure to constantly charge his body with a small amount that increases more as he gets used to it. He found out the side effects from doing that are increased metabolism which causes him to get hungrier, he doesn't get sick easily, also from the scratches and scrapes he got himself in he has increased regeneration from the energy supercharging him and his cells to his knowledge.

He practiced more with the energy and found out that if he could control a lot of it, he can fly with it and shoot energy based attacks, but those put an enormous strain on his body for now so he doesn't use them alone.

Another side effect from charging his body constantly made him grow a bit taller and gain a bit more mass. Izuku's about 5'8 reaching 5'9 his body fills out nicely from his work out routines and his meals, he's buff but not bodybuilder levels. He noticed he could sense a person's current state as long as the energy is in his eyes.

When practicing with his creation aspect earlier, he was correct when adrenaline helped him create the humanoid mechs, but he noticed that the word creation was completely wrong as he noticed the metal looked like it was being forged.

So he named his Quirk Aetherium Forge, he experimented by creating different parts. He dedicated a notebook line to his Forging aspect and managed to create quite a few constructs that are somewhat a mix of sci-fi and fantasy.

The Forging aspect interested him even more as he found out he can create a specialized armor for him to be able to use the full power of his Aether Core with a few minor drawbacks. Even limiting the power should it overload the armor system.

Izuku worked hard with his quirk, and over the years he noticed it changed his attitude and emotions, he was a very shy smol bean before, but now he was both confident, a little shy, and somewhat docile.

He is currently in his classroom writing in his notebook about his newer creation that he find a bit… overkill but he decided to keep it just in case. His other classmates were cheering for something their teacher said but he looked up and saw Kacchan jotting down things on his own notebook, he smiled as he knew he influenced the explosive teen a bit with his little habits.

The green haired teen was glad about their friendship/rivalry. It made them feel like brothers much to his delight, the two fight a lot with their quirks to practice battling, even without quirks to practice close quarters combat which made them think of new ideas to use their quirks.

Izuku's a genius, even more so than Katsuki's own heightened intelligence. Which led to Izuku scoring the Top 1 and Kacchan the Top 2, Katsuki somewhat rages at that good-naturedly but he is a little salty. Especially since he somehow just manages to get one wrong answer behind Izuku… Every damned time in his words.

"Yo Deku." The green haired teen shook himself from his thoughts and looked at Katsuki who was in front of him with his usual smug-looking smirk.

"So you gonna go to UA right?" He questioned his long time friend who smirked back at him.

"But of course. Brothers gotta stick together don't they?" His statement caused Bakugou to laugh out loud.

"Well fuck yeah. You got that right in one Deku." He replied back with a huge grin.

The two chatted for a while before they packed up their stuff as it was time to go home for the day. "Hey Deku, let's fight!" Katsuki's declaration was met with a shake of his head.

"Nah Kacchan, I ain't gonna fight today. I'm working on something with my quirk and I'm thinking of using it in the UA Entrance exam." His reason surprised Katsuki but made him smirk.

"Well ya better show me what the fuck you made, knowing you it's gonna be pretty fucking epic." His cursing brother said, which made Izuku roll his eyes good naturedly.

"Yeah yeah you eloquent potty mouth." His teasing made Katsuki round at him with a false tick mark on his forehead.

"What was that you bitch?! You wanna go assmuncher?!" Katsuki growled out with a grin. Which Izuku matched and butted heads with him.

Izuku's grin matched Katsuki's own bloodthirsty grin. "So what if I want to do it huh?!" The two growled at each other for a bit before they stepped back and chuckled.

The blonde teen waved at him. "I'll see ya around Deku."

Izuku waved back at him. "Yeah, see ya around Kacchan." The green teen walked off another way to head to the convenience store just down the street.

After purchasing a bottle of water he walked to an underpass with a sewer entrance. He finished the water the bottle before he felt a malevolent presence from the sewer entrance and jumped back.

The tall teen looked at the sewer entrance with apprehension as some kind of slime began seeping around the sides of it. **"****Arghh, finally escaped from that guy..."** Izuku watched as the dark green slime seeped out fully from the sewer entrance and formed into a blob just a little taller than him.

Looking at the obvious bad guy, Izuku's thoughts ran a mile a minute. _'Slime quirk, entire body can turn into a slime-like substance. Possibly impervious to all forms of physical attacks. Possibly able to defeat using elements or energy based attacks. Note-able weakness exposed eyes. Target confirmed.'_ Izuku finished his analysis in but five seconds and coalesced blue green energy into an orb in front of him, grabbing the attention of the slime man.

"**Ah, a new disguise!"** Unknown to the danger he is in, the slime man lunged at Izuku who jumped back and fired the basketball sized orb at the villain. The slime man was in mid air still and could not dodge the energy ball which made contact and expanded to encompass the villain who screamed in agony before falling silent as he fell to the ground in a smoking and slightly bubbling puddle.

Izuku stared at the fallen villain and mentally told himself to lower energy outputs to an even lower state as he didn't want to accidentally carbonize someone.

The teen felt a presence from the sewer entrance again and snapped his head towards it and readied himself for another possible fight. What he didn't expect however was a familiar laugh he always admired.

"Watashi gaaaaaaaa-!" The sewer lid burst out of the manhole and a large shadow leaped from the darkness and onto surface. The shadow posed and the light shined a bit to reveal All Might. "KIIITAAAAA!" The iconic statement from the no.1 hero himself rendered Izuku speechless.

'_All Might is in front of me. Brain shutting down... Rebooting... Reboot failed… Failsafe Stutter nonsense activated.'_ "Uhh, I uhh. All Might, uhh… wait. Wah? Wait a minute." Izuku helplessly stuttered trying to say something sensible.

All Might laughed boisterously, which caused Izuku to blush in embarrassment. "It is fine young man! I see you have defeated this villain! I thank you for this! You'd make a great hero!" He said as he walked forward, Izuku's blush deepened and saw the man go down to collect the slime villain in a… water bottle? Then again he figured that a hero needed to improvise and use unorthodox ways to capture a villain.

He unconsciously charged his eyes with aether energy and immediately noticed something wrong. Not with the villain, but with the no.1 hero himself. "A-ano, All Might-san." He was deigned with a shadowed look from the hero and gulped.

"Are you ok?" Those words had an adverse effect on him he noticed as All Might stiffened for a second before going back to his confident self. "Yes I-" "You have no need to hide it All Might-san. I can see there is something wrong. Your lungs and stomach are extremely damaged." That statement made All Might freeze solid so fast Izuku thought he became a statue.

Izuku noticed the man look serious at him and could not help but shiver at the intense and serious gaze that the no.1 is throwing at him. "You noticed. Either you are good at spotting things, or you have some kind of vision. But yes, you are correct. Though my left lung and stomach are destroyed. With how you noticed, I guess I can show you." Those words were complemented by an explosion of steam that surrounded and covered All Might.

When the steam cleared, the large muscular man was gone and was replaced by a skeletal looking haggard man. "This is my true form. This is a result of a fight I had 5 years ago."(AN: I think I'm wrong.) The revealed All Might said as he raised his shirt to reveal a rather sickeningly purple twisted mark right where the left lung and just above the stomach.

The teen looked at the wound with a worried gaze. "5 years ago. Was it with your fight with Toxic Chainsaw? No… it can't be, that villain was nowhere near your strength. If someone could do this, you fought them. But you kept the fight under wraps… Didn't you?" Izuku concluded as he looked up at his idol who looked impressed.

"You are right about that. I made sure that the fight was kept secret. I wanted the people to not feel scared. To know that everything will be alright still, even though I am scared. I smile to make sure that others don't feel afraid, and for me to trick and mask the fear inside me." All Might stated with a tired look.

Izuku looked incredibly nervous, which All Might noticed. "What is it young man?" Izuku steeled himself and looked at All Might with an intense gaze of his own which surprised him into taking a step back.

"All Might… I need you to trust me." The teen's words confused the still taller man and he was about to ask why. "Please… Just… Trust me." Izuku pleaded as he got on his knees and bowed his head to touch the ground.

All Might looked incredibly nervous and embarrassed but nodded slowly. "Fine kid, but what are you gonna do?" He asked as he saw Izuku stand up and a strange blue and green energy cover him, making his eyes also glow in that color.

"I will try to heal you." Izuku's words made All Might's eyes widen, just as he was about to raise his hand to stop him. Izuku raised his glowing hands and saw him fire a large beam of blue and green energy at him. All Might reflexively stood and tanked it even though he wasn't in his bulk form and felt the energy enter him.

'_Aether Energy successful insertion. Isolating damaged organs… Beginning Aetherious Infusion… Infusion Successful… Beginning Cell Charge… More Energy Required… Supercharging... Cells Supercharged… Beginning Organ Repair…'_ Izuku analyzed as he directed the energy in All Might's body.

The haggard man could feel the energy in him and feel slight stinging in his left side. He thought nothing was happening and was about to tell the kid that it was ok when he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Hunger.

All Might gasped and felt more air than he used to breathe come in and circulate in BOTH of his lungs, he could still feel pain from breathing a bit but the fact he could feel his LEFT lung surprised him. All Might quickly raised his shirt and saw the bruise slowly disappearing, he slowly looked at Izuku and saw him sweating. "Kid, that is enough." But saw him not stopping, he tried to get his attention unaware of his thoughts.

'_Damage to organs is extensive… Successful Repair topping at 55% for Lungs and 60% for the Stomach… I want to continue but I can't. Anymore and I go over my safe limit. I can try again next time.'_ Izuku finished his analysis as he stopped the energy flow and got down on one knee, he heard the man in front of him yell and run towards him.

"Young man!" Was all he heard before darkness took him.

* * *

\- Prologue – The birth of a quirk End -

* * *

**Hey guys! The Oblivion Overlord here!**

**Now you may be wondering, why the hell am I shelling out new stories like a madman when I need to be updating my older stories? Well, again I need to shell these out or else they will clump up in my brain which will make me take even LONGER than normal to update my oldies.**

**But don't worry! After this there is only one more I need to shell out before I can begin updating the oldy stories.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this Izuku and the quirk I gave him. Aetherium Forge. You guys can thank Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim for that.**

**With that said and done. This is The Oblivion Overlord signing out! PEACE!**


End file.
